If We Ever Meet Again
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: What would happen if Kurt and Sebastian met first when they were kids and then again 8 years later when Kurt transfers to Dalton only to meet a very different Sebastian? Klaine!Friendship StAnderson!Pairing Niff!Pairing StSeblaine!Friendship
1. Prologue

**~Authors Note~**

**I'm back again, but this time with a story which is going to be a bit different, I'll be posting it on here as well as Live journal as this story is for the Kurtbastian Big Bang.**

**What would happen if Kurt and Sebastian met first when they were kids and then again 8 years later when Kurt transfers to Dalton only to meet a very different Sebastian?**

**Klaine!Friendship StAnderson!Pairing Niff!Pairing StSeblaine!Friendship**

"Sebby why are there so many boxes in your lounge?" Kurt asked.

"Were moving Kurtie were moving far away" Sebastian said his previous grin now faltering into a frown.

"Can I come?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so, you have to stay with your parents, mommy said we have to move to Westarvillee" Sebastian replied trying to pronounce the new city he was moving to.

"But what about me?" Kurt said the tears now trickling down his face.

"I dunno maybe were not going to see each other again?" Sebastian said it now being his turn to cry.

Mrs. Smythe watched over the two boys as they said their final goodbyes, it was tearing her heart out to see that her son would have to leave the boy he'd been friends with since the age of three and move away and most likely never see the boy again.

"Bye Sebby, I love you" Kurt said his arms still wrapped around the taller boys waist.

"Love you too Kurtie" Sebastian said as he let go of the embrace and walked towards the car leaving the most devastated eight year old in the whole of America alone on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Authors Note~**

**WOW I can't believe that I have only wrote a Prologue and already I have 9 people who have added me to their favorites and 15 people who are already following my story I was shocked I only wrote 272 words…**

**But to answer the question someone left in my reviews yes chapters are going to be much longer (around 1500-3000 words a chapter) I'm hoping to update two times a week if I can.**

**Okay so here's chapter 1.**

"Dad you don't have to escort me all the way to my dorm I'll be perfectly fine finding my own way" Kurt said as he and his dad walked towards the main reception of Dalton Academy.

"Son I just want to see that you're going to be okay here I mean with everything that happened at McKinley I just want to make sure you is going to be happy here." Burt replied.

"Dad Dalton has a zero-tolerance NO bullying policy" Kurt said empathizing the 'no' just so his Dad really got the message.

"I know bud but I still worry what if you don't like the school? What if you miss the New Directions to much what can I do then?" Burt questioned.

"Dad I'll be fine here I'm sure I'll make new friends and there is a glee club here it's called the Warblers we faced them at sectionals last year." Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry kid, I'll let you find your own way from here all your stuff will be brought up to you soon, you're in dorm 397 and you have a roommate his name's Blaine Anderson" Burt said as he handed over the welcome pack the receptionist had given them then placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks dad I'll be fine from here, I'll call you as soon as I'm un-packed I promise, see you Saturday dad" Kurt replied.

"See you soon bud I'll miss you" Burt said with the knowing of how different things would be at the Hummel-Hudson house now without Kurt.

"I'll miss you too dad bye" Kurt said with a wave as he turned away from his dad and head towards the sign saying 'dormitories''

Kurt was nervous to say the least the last time he'd had to share a room with someone it hadn't gone down well, the cruel memory of Finn calling him a 'fag' still haunted the back of his mind, Kurt just had to keep reminding himself that this place would be different, accepting if he dare thought that.

He gently knocked on the door to his new room hoping that his roommate would be out so he could settle in on his own, but Kurt's thoughts were sadly interrupted when a cheery boy called out,

"It's open"

Kurt took a deep breath as he entered the room hopefully the boy inside wouldn't notice exactly how nervous he was.

"Hey, you're the boy I guess, well it's nice to meet you I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Blaine said holding his hand out gesturing for Kurt to accept it and shake it.

"H-Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and yes I am new here" Kurt said hoping the slight stutter would go unnoticed.

"Well Kurt I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" Blaine said before he could say anything else there was a loud knock at the door and another man called through

"We have Kurt Hummel's suitcases"

Kurt immediately bounded to the door he hated leaving his belongings in the possession of anyone else but himself.

"Do you need any help un packing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"No thanks I like to arrange everything myself, try and make it feel more like home to me" Kurt replied.

"Well I hope you don't mind" Blaine's previous smile now disappeared and was replaced with a nervous look "But I wasn't sure exactly what time you would be getting here so I invited my buddy's over I mean I can cancel but their cool, I'm sure you'd like them"

"Blaine this is your room do what you like I'll just get on with un-packing and you can have your friends over I promise not to get in the way it'll be like I'm not even here." Kurt replied before getting back to positioning his clothes in the wardrobe.

With-in to minutes of his and his new roommates brief conversation there was several knocks at the door.

"I'm coming, jeeze guys have some patience" Blaine called before opening the door and leading the two much taller boys in to the room "Kurt this is Jesse St-James and Sebastian Smythe the boys I was talking about" Blaine said gesturing to both of them.

Kurt was pretty sure he was going to have a panic attack he was most definitely freaking out, OMG what was he going to do, Sebastian Smythe was standing right in front of him, he felt like he was going to cry, screw that he was crying.

"Kurt are you okay you look like you're about to pass out, are you crying?" Blaine asked an anxious tone gracing his voice.

Kurt knew he had to pull himself together before he did anything stupid, Sebastian probably didn't even remember him.

"Kurt Hummel" he said blatantly before sticking his hand out to Jesse who shuck it and then positioning in front of Sebastian. If reactions were anything to go by Kurt could say that Sebastian definitely didn't remember him

"Unlucky Anderson you got stuck with a roommate with a hard case of the gay face" Sebastian said before shaking Kurt's hand.

"Sebastian don't start" Blaine responded.

"I'm just going to go and look round the school" Kurt stammered before leaving.

**(Sebastian's POV)**

Oh wow, he hasn't changed one bit. Sebastian had already recognized Kurt, his face had barley matured from his baby face he had over 8 years ago, before Blaine's introductions. Sebastian could already see that Kurt had gone in to a state of shock as he had completely frozen after Blaine had said his name.

Kurt wandered the halls of Dalton with absolutely no idea of where he was going but with the knowing that he could not be in his dorm room right now. He just wanted to scream the boy currently sitting in his room had been his childhood best friend for years and now he was just acting like he didn't know him like that was totally normal. All Kurt knew was that he needed to calm down and the only way he could do was with music.

It only took Kurt ten minutes to find Dalton's music room and after spotting the white grand piano in the corner he sat down and began to sing…

'Old days  
Good times I remember  
Fun days  
Filled with simple pleasures  
Drive-in movies  
Comic books and blue jeans  
Howdy doody  
Baseball cards and birthdays  
Take me back  
To a world gone away  
Memories  
Seem like yesterday

Old days  
Good times I remember  
Gold days  
Days I'll always treasure  
Funny faces  
Full of love and laughter  
Funny places  
Summer nights and streetcars  
Take me back  
To a world gone away  
Boyhood memories  
Seem like yesterday

Old days - in my mind and in my heart to stay  
Old days - darkened dreams of good times gone away  
Old days - days of love and feeling fancy free  
Old days - days of magic still so close to me  
Old days - in my mind and in my heart to stay  
Old days - darkened dreams of good times gone away  
Old days - days of love and feeling fancy free  
Old days - days of magic still so close to me'

Little did he know Sebastian had left Blaine's room only a few minutes after Kurt and was now listening to every word Kurt sang before revealing his presence to Kurt by clapping as soon as Kurt had finished.

"Got a lovely high-pitched voice there Hummel" Sebastian chuckled.

"Erm thanks" was the only reply Kurt could stimulate.

"Glad to see you've missed me" Sebastian said still chuckling.

"Huh what? I thought you didn't—" Kurt began to reply.

"You thought I didn't remember you? How couldn't I your face still looks as if it is eight years old" Sebastian said his voice full of snipe.

"Why are you being so mean?" Kurt questioned.

"Still as whiny as ever as well" Sebastian replied. "But honestly I heart there was a new guy coming to Dalton and I just thought he might be at least a little bit fuckable so you can see why I was disappointed" Sebastian replied gesturing to Kurt.

"Your-your gay?" Kurt said with pure disbelief.

"Yes and by your flamboyant clothing I can see you are too" Sebastian replied.

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears now; he thought he was going to be safe here away from all the horrible name calling and taunts about his sexuality and the way he dressed.

"Nothing's wrong with my clothes" Kurt sniffled which earned another laugh from Sebastian.

"Obviously you haven't looked in a mirror recently because it looks like you just stepped out of the girls section" Sebastian replied.

"Can you just leave me alone now, please?" Kurt pleaded desperation filling his voice.

"Funnily enough I was just about to ask you that I need to rehearse a song for my audition for regionals so if you could leave the smell of your girly perfume is clogging up my airways" Sebastian said before watching Kurt head for the door.

"Bye Sebastian" Kurt called over his shoulder before exiting out the door.

Kurt had only taken a few paces down the hallway when he heard Sebastian begin to sing…

'_3 in the morning__  
__You know I'm horny__  
__So why don't you come over to my place__  
__Put a smile on my face__  
__Leaving the club__  
__Shawty hurry up__  
__So we can this party started__  
__Take off your clothes, yeah__  
__You already know what time it is__  
__Reach up in the dresser where them condoms is__  
__Baby, when I get it, I'll never let it go__  
__Gonna take it slow__'_

Kurt stood just a few steps away from the door listening to the boy.

'We ain't gon stop till 9 AM  
If you can't take it all, baby say when  
Make you come over and over again  
And Ima leave it in

_When we do it, all night_  
_We can do it, all night__  
__Boy I'mma give it to you, all night__  
__So fly Boy___

_don't you be on that bullshit, all night__  
__So fly Boy'_

Kurt walked away with a sad frown plastered on his face; his best friend had changed so much.

**~Another Authors Note~**

**I feel like this chapter is rubbish and it feels as if I've not made enough effort to show the two boys meeting again? **

**I don't know if you could review and let me know what you guys think it would be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Authors Note~**

**Ahhh I am so shocked I have like 30 people following this story now…  
So much pressure now. Okay so here's chapter two I really hope this story is actually okay please review so I can find out what you think of this chapter.**

Kurt walked around for a few more hours after his encounter with Sebastian he spent the time just looking round the school trying to get familiar with the place he would be living for the next year.

He arrived back at the dorm at around five, he wasn't sure whether to knock or to just let himself in with his key, It was his room to know so why shouldn't he let himself in he thought as he turned the key in the lock and let himself in. He was happy when he saw that neither Jesse or Sebastian were still in his room just Blaine who was sitting on his bed reading what looked like harry potter the chamber of secrets.

"Hey are you okay now?" Blaine asked folding the corner of the page over and shutting the book.

"Yeah fine just a bit overwhelmed needed to get some air, I'm sorry if I freaked you out" Kurt apolagised.

"No you didn't I was just worried" Blaine replied.

The word 'worried' echoed through-out his mind as he began to get ready to go down for dinner, why would have Blaine been worried about him? He barely knew him. Maybe things were finally going to be different here.

"Kurt Kurt" Blaine called trying to snap Kurt out of his day-dream.

"I'm so sorry, zoned out, what were you saying?" Kurt asked

"Would you like to sit with me and Jesse and Sebastian at dinner? I mean Niff will be there too were all part of the warblers you see." Blaine replied.

"N-Niff?" Kurt stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so used to calling them that but Nick and Jeff are Niff there such an adorable couple" Blaine cooed.

"A couple?" Kurt asked there were other gay people at this school?

"You're not homophobic are you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my no I'm gay too" Kurt stammered mentally face palming himself after he realized what he'd just revealed.

"Oh so am I, actually everyone who I hang out with is, were not a gay school yet there's so many here." Blaine chuckled causing Kurt to laugh nervously too.

"Erm yeah sure I'll sit with you guys, I'm actually looking to join the warblers" Kurt replied anxiously.

"Well as long as you're not trying to steal my solos!" Blaine replied with a friendly punch to Kurt shoulder causing Kurt to flinch.

"Oh no, I just want to sing I would never do that I promise" Kurt replied.

"I was joking silly." Blaine replied shooting Kurt a beautiful smile. WAIT 'beautiful?' Kurt questioned his thoughts.

"Come on" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand "I said we'd be there at half five."

* * *

It was only a five minute walk to the dinner halls and Kurt immediately picked out the boys table as he could see the Sebastian's tall frame.

"So are you bringing him everywhere now with you?" Sebastian questioned Blaine.

"Bastian can't you just be nice for once?" Blaine asked.

"Just saying Anderson you and St James are good together don't want some twerp to mess that up" Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian that's enough Kurt's only just got here and you don't even know him" Blaine scowled.

Both Sebastian and Kurt exchanged and awkward look.

"And Bas me and Jesse only got together a week ago, were only dating nothing serious yet, not that you would know the meaning of the word serious." Blaine chuckled.

"Why would I want serious when I can have all the sex I want" Sebastian called after Blaine as he walked towards the queue for dinner.

"Listen up princess, I saw the way you were looking at Blaine with those heart eyes, but Jesse and Blaine are my bro's and I don't want anything coming between them, is this making sense to you?" Sebastian spat.

Yet again Kurt was scared he had no idea what to do so he just nodded.

"Glad we got that sorted gay face now sit down and eat before St James and Anderson think anything's up" Sebastian said gesturing to the two boys who were now coming across with plates of food.

"So where is Niff?" Jesse questioned.

"You know them probably getting it on somewhere" Sebastian chuckled.

"Not everyone is like you Smythe" Blaine scowled before watching Sebastian search in his pocket for his now ringing phone.

"Hello babe, yes I'm ready, I'll be out there in a minute gorgeous" He said before hanging up the call and getting up to leave.

"Sorry boys gotta go" He said with a wink before taking off out the dinner hall.

"Sorry about him Kurt he's some sex addict" Jesse laughed.

"So how do you like the school, bar Smythe" Blaine asked.

"Yeah it's good I guess better than my last school" Kurt laughed before getting in to a conversation about McKinley and the New directions.

* * *

"I think I'm going to get an early night" Blaine said later that evening as they approached their room.

"That's cool I'm going to go to the library and Skype Rachael and Mercedes I'll see you later" Kurt replied before heading towards the library.

Kurt grabbed a laptop out of the storage cupboard in the library and sat down logging on to his Skype account and looking for online contacts. When he saw that neither Rachael nor Mercedes were online he was sad but he soon saw that Finn was online and sent him a call.

"Hey bro, how are you?" Finn asked as soon as he answered.

"Hi Finn I'm fine thanks, is dad around?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'll go get him" Finn said before leaving sight of the webcam and returning moments later with Burt.

"I'll leave you two too it, glad you're okay Kurt" Finn said before walking off.

"Hey bud are you okay?" Burt asked looking worried.

"Hey dad I'm fine just tired, it's been a long day." Kurt replied.

"You settling in ok?"

"Yes dad it's nice here, my roommates nice, and everyone seems really accepting around here."

"Accepting?" Burt questioned.

"Yeah Blaine's gay he's got a boyfriend called Jesse." Kurt replied.

"Well that's good kid; at least they'll understand you"

"Yeah I guess dad anyway I'm kind of tired going to go back to the dorm and get some sleep" Kurt said.

"Okay son I'll talk to you tomorrow love you"

"Love you too dad, night" Kurt said before logging out and switching off the laptop.

* * *

Kurt was just walking out of the library when a familiar tall figure approached him.

"Hey princess" Sebastian smirked.

"What do you want Smythe?" Kurt asked nervously.

"How about a quick fuck?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Kurt spluttered.

"That was joke gay face, I like men not girls." Sebastian laughed before walking away.

Kurt was just frozen against the wall he was leaning on; he couldn't stop the tears from streaming as he slid to the floor curling his knees up to his body.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been there when he saw Blaine approaching him.

"Oh my god Kurt what happened it's almost midnight and I woke up and you wasn't there, what's wrong?" Blaine asked before getting on his knees beside Kurt.

"Sebastian-Sebastian was here, he asked to F-fuck me and then he laughed at me" Kurt said in-between sobs.

"Oh Kurt come on I'll take you back to the room" Blaine said whilst helping Kurt to his feet.

Kurt didn't speak all the way back to room he just followed Blaine awkwardly.

"Thanks Blaine" Kurt spluttered whilst getting into Blaine "I can't see how he's changed so much he used to be so nice" was the last thing Kurt said before falling in to a deep sleep leaving a curious Blaine trying to understand what Kurt had just said.

**~Another Authors Note~**

**I know this isn't as long as the previous chapter but this Is like filler before the drama starts to happen in the next chapter.**

**I probably won't be able to update till Thursday as I'm going to be busy with getting ready to go back to school and I've got a whole book to read before school starts again.**

**Read and Review please…**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Authors Note~**

**Going to try and do something with this chapter and have less dialogue than the previous two chapters.**

**Read and Review. **

Blaine didn't sleep at all that night, how could he? When all he could hear were the final words Kurt had said before he had fell asleep.

"_I can't see how he's changed so much he used to be so nice"_

What had Kurt meant by that? Blaine's head was such a mess he'd only known the boy for less than 24 hours and already this mess had begun. 'Maybe Kurt didn't know what he was saying it was pretty late and he had a really traumatic time' was just one of the many possibilities he had thought up over the course of the night as to what Kurt meant.

But now it was seven am and he really hoped that Kurt would be up soon so he could ask him what he meant and stop his mind making up stupid scenarios between Kurt and Sebastian.

Finally after another hour of his mind going in to over drive Kurt began to stir from his sleep.

"G'morning" Kurt called out still half asleep as he turned over to see Blaine sitting up in bed wide awake.

"You feeling ok this morning Kurt, I mean after last night?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let his thoughts drift off in to events of last night he remembered talking to his Dad and Finn on Skype and then leaving the library after putting his computer and then- Oh he'd had another encounter with Sebastian. By the time he'd snapped out of his thoughts he knew Blaine was staring at him waiting for him to answer his question.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine it was just first day nerves I'm sorry about breaking down last night it was a lot easier to do that at home and not have to worry about being caught" Kurt replied with an apologetic smile.

Blaine knew not to push for any more details he could see how fragile the situation was and he really didn't want to have to see Kurt go through another breakdown like last night, which reminded him he and Sebastian were going to have a little chat today about him backing off being mean to Kurt.

"I'm going to go shower is that ok?" Kurt asked as he slowly removed himself from his bed.

"Yeah that's cool breakfast is at nine on a Sunday so you have like an hour" Blaine said as he watched Kurt pick up a very bulky toiletries bag and a big brown towel and then enter the bathroom.

Kurt was in awe he'd never seen a bathroom so amazing as this one, even his on-suite bathroom at home wasn't as luxurious as this one, there was a huge round bath in the middle of it, which looked more like a hot tub if he was honest, a walk in shower in the corner ,a sink which could have been almost big enough to be a bath, several shelves which Kurt thought would be perfect for him storing all his products and to finish the bathroom of nicely everything was white and gold.

After taking in the décor of the bathroom for what seemed like hours he finally decided that he'd use the bath on night times and in the mornings he would take showers as it would be quicker.

The shower was amazing who knew one shower head could have so many settings? He finished rinsing the last of his almond conditioner out and stepped out the shower wrapping the towel around his waist before proceeding to moisturize his now dry skin it was then he realized he hadn't brought any clothes in to the bathroom with him for him to get changed in and he'd already put his slept in pajamas in to the washing bin, could he leave the room In just a towel? Would it be awkward because him and Blaine were both gay? In the end he decided he had to just walk out in hope that Blaine wouldn't notice he could grab some clothes and scurry back to the bathroom to get changed.

Obviously in Kurt's world having something good happen in life was never going to happen, he stepped out the bathroom towel hanging around his waist to an audience of three including Sebastian.

"Wow princess your body actually makes you look like a man, who would have thought under all that clothing was that?" Sebastian sneered his hands gesturing up and down Kurt toned chest.

Kurt was about to reply when he realized he was still half naked and Sebastian really wasn't worth the effort at this time of the morning so instead he strode over to his wardrobe grabbed some black skinny jeans and gray button up and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed hoping his pure embarrassment of walking out in to a room naked with three gay men in it had gone un-noticed.

After fixing his dry hair into a perfect quiff, pulling on his clothes and exiting the bathroom he found that both Jesse and Sebastian were still sitting on the end of the bed whilst Blaine rummaged in his wardrobe looking for clothes for him to wear for today.

As Blaine walked past him he nudged him and whispered "next time take clothes, I'm sorry about Sebastian his minds constantly thinking of sex" and walked off heading towards the bathroom.

Kurt proceeded to walk over to his bed and then began remaking it before sitting down and opening his laptop up and logging on to his Skype just at the off chance of any of the New Directions being online. He scrolled through his contacts un till his name hovered over 'Rachel Berry' he could see she was online but did he really feel like talking to her this early in the morning no doubt she'd been up for hours working on whatever she did.

But it was too late Rachel had already sent him the call and he couldn't not answer now.

"Hello Rachel"

"Oh my Kurt you look knackered, is everything ok, do I need to send Finn over to beat any one up?"

"Rachel calm down nothing's wrong it's just I didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

"Oh thank god, I don't want my best gay getting hurt anymore" this earned a snigger from Sebastian.

"Is that your roommate I just heard, what's he like? What are the boys like any one you fancy yet" Oh god she really knew how to be embarrassing.

"No Rachel my roommates not here right now that's just his friends"

"Oh ok, can I meet them take me over so I can see them?"

"Yeah Kurt bring her over so we can meet her" Sebastian called the sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Ok Rachel just say hi and then I'm going to have to go"

Kurt got up swiftly from his bed balancing his laptop on one hand and walked over to wear Sebastian and Jesse was seated on the end of Blaine's bed.

"Just make this quick Rachel" he said as he sat down beside Jesse.

"Hi boys, I'm Rachel" She said her eyes raking over the two boys in front of the web cam.

"This is Sebastian and Kurt and don't get your hopes up Rachel there both gay" Kurt added quickly.

All three boys giggled as they watched Rachel's face drop in disappointment.

"Better luck next time sweet cheeks" Jesse purred before Kurt snatched back up his laptop and went and sat back down on his bed.

"I'm going now Blaine's almost ready and breakfast starts in five I'll talk to you in the week tell the New Directions I miss them"

"Bye Kurt, remember we all still love you."

"Love you too Rach" He said as he ended the call and closed his laptop.

He really did miss the New Directions they were the only thing he was really going to miss about McKinley. He knew he would be far more challenged here the work would be harder but the people friendlier and he knew that because of that it would be worth it.

"Why'd you leave?" Sebastian asked bluntly his piercing green eyes now fixed on Kurt.

"That's really none of your business is it Sebastian" Kurt said coldly.

Sebastian chuckled "Ohh feisty one aren't you, but I was just asking sweet heart no need to bite my head off"

"Firstly stop calling me all these names I am not your 'sweetheart' or your 'princess' and secondly I didn't bite your head off I just answered your question which I would of preferred if you hadn't of asked in the first place because then I wouldn't of had to see your gigantic horse teeth" Kurt sneered back earning a laugh and what sounded like a muttered "burn" from Jesse.

"Second day and your already making enemy's don't worry Hummel two can play at that game and I just happen to be excellent-"

Luckily whatever Sebastian was about to say was cut off by Blaine walking out of the bathroom in what looked like his tightest jeans and a red shirt earning a wolf whistle from his boyfriend.

"Looking good Anderson" Sebastian called "Bet you can't wait to get some of that" He said as he nudged Jesse's arm.

"Leave it out ay Smythe were not all out to have sex some people actually want a relationship" Jesse said as he got up and took Blaine's hand.

"Luckily I'm not one of those 'People'" he said "otherwise who would put out the best gay sex in the whole of Ohio?"

"Let's just go to breakfast guys" Blaine said. "We have Warbler practice later, are you going to come along I'm sure the council will let you audition?"

Kurt simply replied "I'd love to" and with that sorted all boy's headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Kurt was nervous he'd not had that many solo's in New Directions so he'd gotten used to just singing back ground and now he was sitting in the music room with only an hour to put together an audition piece to perform in front of the warblers. He had to do something good enough to get in but not something to big as he didn't want to be to over the top, and with that the perfect song hit him.

He spent the next hour rehearsing not that he needed to he had known this song off by heart for as long as he could remember. The hour went quickly and before he knew it he was standing in the senior commons room with the eyes of every Warbler on him.

"Whenever you're ready Kurt" One of the council members said with re-assurance.

'_I'm limited__  
__Just look at me - I'm limited__  
__And just look at you__  
__You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda__  
__So now it's up to you__  
__For both of us - now it's up to you_

_I've heard it said__  
__That people come into our lives for a reason__  
__Bringing something we must learn__  
__And we are led__  
__To those who help us most to grow__  
__If we let them__  
__And we help them in return__  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
__But I know I'm who I am today__  
__Because I knew you.'_

He sang that verse directly to Sebastian locking his eyes with him and he watched the cockiness drown out of Sebastian's face being replaced with hurt and pain.

'_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you__  
__I have been changed for good'_

He held the last note of the song before watching all the warblers stand and clap he again locked eyes with Sebastian looking for some kind of hint as to what he thought and then he saw it the tears began to leak from the boys eyes and he let out a muffled whimper before running out of the commons room leaving a room full of shocked boys and very confused Kurt.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Authors Note~**

**Hi, I actually love writing this story; I love it even more than the last one I wrote****...  
****I always seem to end up listening to the glee radio when I write.  
So here's chapter four were going to be two steps forward and then four steps back but hey that's how Sebastian works.**

**Kind of filler I guess. Next chapter I promise things will begin to pick up I'm just trying to figure out where this storyline is going. **

**Reviews are really appreciated they help me get the updates out faster.**

Kurt couldn't breathe he'd just seen his whole childhood flash in Sebastian's eyes he saw all the emotions of the last time they'd seen each other, all that hurt and remorse. The only logical thing Kurt could think to do in the moment was run after Sebastian so that's exactly what he did he ran straight after the taller boy leaving the Warblers even more confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Wes called from behind the council desk.

"I have no idea" Blaine replied, "They've been weird around each other ever since they met"

"Great this is a perfect way to start this semesters meeting one of our soloist legging it and our newly found countertenor going straight after him" Wes sighed.

Blaine got up and began to walk out of the room he needed to find out what was happening between his best friend and his roommate.

"Blaine just leave them for a bit obviously they need to sort this out between themselves no point in us going after them we'll just be in the way" Jesse said as he pulled his boyfriend back in to the common room with the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

"What is your problem" Kurt called out between heavy breathes from all the running to catch up with Sebastian.

"Just leave me alone Hummel" Sebastian scowled brushing all the tears off his face, why was he letting Kurt see him being so weak?

"Sebastian just talk to me" Kurt said softly.

"I-I just when you was singing I saw all our memories, everything all the birthday parties and family get togethers and then when we said goodbye and I just couldn't help it. Shit I never cry" Sebastian said the last of his tears falling off his cheeks.

Kurt was shocked he didn't know that it had all gotten to Sebastian so badly he thought everything had been forgotten as the boy had changed so much he was so smirky and snarky he'd never have expected Sebastian to be so emotional.

"It's okay Sebastian we were best friends for five years you're bound to be freaked at the fact that here we are together again eight years later" Kurt said soothingly as he reached down and brushed the tears off Sebastian's face and then lifted his chin up so he could meet the boy's deep green eyes, "But what's stopping us from being friends now? No-one's going anywhere this time"

And then it snapped he'd just had a moment with Kurt he'd let all of his walls fall down and he'd exposed his weakness's to him and let him get inside his head and mess with his emotions and before he could think of anything else to do he pushed the smaller boy off him sending him flying in to the wall opposite him.

"You listen to me Hummel I don't want to be friends with a prissy little bitch like you I don't need friends I have my brothers and that is all I need do I make that clear?" Sebastian hissed his face now merely inches from Kurt's.

"I just thought I, I thought that" Kurt stuttered as he tried to get off the floor.

"You thought wro as he tried to get off the floor._ng gay face, stay away from me from now on; don't look at me, don't talk to me you understand" Sebastian spat.

"O-ok" Kurt replied trying his best not to cry he couldn't let Sebastian see he'd won.

"Glad we agree on that" Sebastian said with a smirk as he walked away from the now sobbing boy totally not

noticing that Jeff had just seen most of what just happened.

* * *

"Nick" Jeff cried as he opened their dorm room.

"I'm in the shower Jeff give me two- oh I guess you couldn't wait" He said with a giggle as his boyfriend burst through the bathroom door catching Nick stepping out of the shower.

"Nothing I haven't seen before baby" He said whilst winking at his boyfriend, "but this is serious Nick I just saw something really bad happen and I don't know what to do"

"Slow down babe what did you see?" Nick questioned as he wrapped his towel around his waist and put a comforting arm around Jeff's waist.

Jeff re-called the whole situation he and Nick hadn't gone to warblers practice because they were going to study, which didn't happen it turned in to a hot make out session, so after he'd finished and Nick said he was going to take a shower to cool down he decided to go for a walk there was still half an hour of warbler practice left so he'd go and see what he'd missed when he turned the corner to the common rooms he ducked back as he sad Kurt crouching over what looked like a crying Sebastian and then he saw Sebastian viciously push Kurt into the wall and threaten him before walking off.

"I just didn't know what to do, I was going to ask if Sebastian was ok, but then he just lost it and I was actually scared for Kurt" Jeff said with a whimper.

"Its okay babe, you're safe here. We need to talk to Sebastian or Kurt and see what was going on" Nick replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nick, whatever was going on they were doing it out of sight I don't think they wanted anyone to see it." Jeff said.

"Ok we won't tell anyone but if we see anything else weird we are ok?" Nick questioned before watching his boyfriend nod and then capturing his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Kurt walked back to the room tears still drenching his cheeks as he opened the door to his room and through himself at his bed and buried his face into his pillows, he was just thankful that Blaine was still at warblers practice and not here to witness Kurt have another breakdown. He couldn't stop thinking about what sebastian had said 'Stay away from me' the situation was all so familiar except this time Sebastian was the bully, the memories came flooding back to him.

"_Stay away from me" The boy called across the third grade playground._

"_But I just wanted to be friends, why does no-one want to be friends with me?" Kurt sobbed as he dropped to the floor._

"_Kurtie what are you doing the floors wet and cold" Sebastian said softly as he held out a hand for Kurt to take to get up._

"_Why does no-one like me Sebby?" Kurt cried into the boys arms._

"_I like you Kurtie you're my best friend" He said as he comforted the boy._

"_Mine to Sebby, I only asked the boy if I could play kiss chase with him and the other girls and he told me freaks can't play and to stay away" Kurt said the tears now sliding on to Sebastian's shirt._

"_I'd play kiss chase with you, your lips are nice and soft when I normally kiss them" Sebastian said as he kissed the boy._

"_Love you Sebby can we be best friend's forever?" Kurt asked his blue eyes now locking with Sebastian's._

"_Forever" Sebastian repeated._

Kurt began to cry he'd honestly not had a proper best friend since Sebastian at the age of eight how sad was his life, he trusted no-one and he'd run away from his old school because of bullying. He was the definition of loser and it was then when he couldn't handle it anymore. He ran to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him he didn't want Blaine to see him like this, turned on the shower before getting in letting the tears slide down his face and the sobs cry out.

* * *

Blaine walked back to the dorm room with Jesse and when he entered he heard the shower running so he and Jesse sat on the bed and waited for Kurt to finish up they wanted answers, they wanted to know what was going on with Kurt and Sebastian.

Ten minutes later Kurt exited the bathroom in sweat pants and a McKinley high Titans tee shirt.

"I didn't know you played football?" Blaine asked.

"I don't well I did but this isn't mine its Sam's" Kurt replied, it was true it wasn't his Sam had gave it him before he left McKinley to remind him of them.

"Sam?" Jesse questioned "That your boyfriend?"

"Oh my god no, Sam's my brothers best friend he's dating my friend Mercedes." Kurt replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh sorry" Jesse replied.

"What's going on with you and Sebastian" Blaine asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing why?" Kurt asked trying to look surprised at the boy's question.

"Doesn't seem like nothing Kurt were your friends remember you can tell us" Blaine said.

"It's nothing I promise if it was I'd tell you" Kurt said before slipping into bed.

"Ok" Blaine said he didn't believe the boy but he knew his questions weren't going to get answered honestly.


	6. Chapter 5

**~Authors Note~**

**Hiya. I'm mega excited for this chapter I was so happy writing this it was super fun.**

_All texts sent and received are in italics__._

**Read&&Review. Reviews make me happy. **

Kurt woke up with a heavy pounding in his head, he really wasn't in the mood for the New Directions visiting today, why all thirteen of them felt it was necessary to come invade his dorm on a Saturday afternoon when he'd be home next weekend and they could meet up then, but no they all decided it was perfectly fine for them to be come over at two: at least Finn was bringing some more bits and pieces for him from home. Looking over at the clock he shot up when he realized it was already half eleven meaning he had little time to tidy up and get ready.

Just under three hours later the New Directions were piling into his room each carrying a box of Kurt's belongings and then taking a seat on the floor. Blaine had said he would come back later around four and meet Kurt's old class mates but giving him time to catch up with everyone. They were just settling down in to conversation when Kurt's phone vibrated.

Blaine: _Warbler party at six? Feel free to bring the New Directions._

Kurt: _I'll ask them, thanks Blaine._

Blaine: _Sebastian's going to be there obviously are you going to be okay?_

Kurt: I'll be fine.

"Guys the Warbler's are having a party tonight around six Blaine said you can come if you want to your also welcome to crash in the commons room, it's big enough." Kurt announced cutting in on whatever the others had been talking about.

"Gosh Kurt why didn't you tell us earlier I have nothing to wear and I can't go like this" Santana said.

"There's a mall just down the road guys no need to panic." Kurt said calming the rest of the girl's down.

"Well boo I say we hit the shops immediately you never know what guy might want a piece of this hotness tonight" Mercedes said dramatically before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Ok boys try not to break anything whilst away feel free to explore teachers don't mind what we do on weekends so" Kurt said his glare focused on the clumsy Finn and boisterous Puck.

"Yes Kurt we promise" The boy's said in a droning tone.

* * *

After going round what seemed to be hundreds of shops the girls and Kurt were all happy with the outfits they had brought and they were all getting ready in Kurt's dorm each girl taking turn to coo at how amazing the bathroom was and how jealous they were that Kurt got to live here, Kurt then reminding them that he was away from his family five days a week so there were some low points to being here.

"Dolphin will you zip me up" Brittany asked sweetly before turning around so Kurt could do the zip up on here dress.

"Thank you Kurtie, I really miss you" She said her eyes big and teary.

"I miss you two Britt" He said before pulling here into a tight hug.

"Come home" She whispered.

"I wish I could Hun" He replied before letting go and walking towards the group to get their attention.

"Okay guy's try not to get too drunk tonight and remember the Warblers don't know who you are so at least introduce yourself before you drink their alcohol and crash in their common room" Kurt said before leading the guys out of the dormitories towards the Warbler room.

* * *

"KURRRRRT" Jeff screamed across the room as Kurt walked in "over here"

"God Jeff how much have you had to drink already?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing promise Kurt" Jeff said trying to be convincing.

Kurt surveyed the room watching every already drunk Warbler forming a circle on the floor with the New Directions before Blaine shouted.

"TRUTH OR DARE"

Kurt was resistant at first but after taking a quick shot he joined the group taking a seat next to a half drunk Finn.

Blaine was first to spin the bottle and it landed on Rachel.

"So Rachel truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Boring, but where's the most adventurous place you've made out with the tall one?"

"I wouldn't say there was anywhere ridiculous we've made out we only kiss in bed or at school not that it's any of your business" a sober Rachel replied.

"Feisty" Sebastian muttered under his breathe, before taking the bottle and beginning to spin it before it landed on Jeff.

"Jeffy truth or dare?"

"DAREEE"

"I dare you to do a body shot off Nick"

Without a second of hesitation Jeff whipped his boyfriends shirt off before shaking a line of salt up Nick's stomach and licking it, drinking the dark blue liquid out of the shot glass, then retrieving the sliced lime out of his mouth before leaning into a hot passionate kiss from Nick ignoring the cat calls and comments 'to get a room'.

Puck reached over to take the bottle and began to spin it before it landed on Sebastian.

"Preppy truth or dare?"

"Dare"

A small mischievous smirk appeared on Puck's face, "Kiss Kurt for two minutes."

"No Puck never" Kurt cried from across the circle.

"Come on princess lighten up it's just a game" Sebastian said before leaning over and capturing Kurt's lips in what started a slow kiss and then Kurt saw it **fireworks. **Sebastian licked over Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance and then battling Kurt's tongue for dominance. Kurt was the first to pull away breathless from the Kiss.

"You even taste like a girl" Sebastian sneered.

"And how would you know what that tastes like you're the biggest gay whore here" Kurt snapped back earning gasps from every new direction as they'd never heard Kurt swear.

"You don't know me" Sebastian growled.

"You're forgetting I do Smythe" Kurt shouted before instantly wishing he could take back his words.

There were several shocked gasps in the room and murmurs as to what Kurt was on about.

"Don't you dare Kurt" Sebastian warned his eyes now locked with Kurt's.

"Can someone just tell us what's going on?" Blaine asked with a confused look.

"I knew it" Finn suddenly interrupted before rummaging around in his pocket and pulling out a crumpled up picture and beginning to unfold it. "When I was in your room packing up your photo's I found this screwed up in the back of the photo album and I wasn't sure whether to bring it" He said before holding up the unfolded picture of six year old Kurt and Sebastian.

"Finn give me that" Kurt screamed before snatching the photo out of Finns hands.

"Wow that was you and Kurt when you were little" Jesse said looking at Sebastian.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine asked looking between Kurt and Sebastian.

"We were six" Sebastian spoke up.

"We met when we was three at pre-school" Kurt continued.

"We were best friends for five years before I moved here" Sebastian finished.

"Wow, now I know why I recognized Kurt, he's on that picture that's taped in the back of your closet" Blaine sighed.

"Shut it Anderson" Sebastian snapped before getting up and walking away.

**~Another Authors Note~**

**You have to love Finn.**

**The next chapter will be much longer as the drama will un-fold even more.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Authors Note~**

**I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update I started back at school a month ago and already I have lots of coursework and projects already but I also had a hard time putting everything I wanted in to this chapter of the story so I'm trying to split it into two chapters.**

**Anyway flashbacks are in **_italics._

"_Jesse just because Sebastian is your roommate and our best friend doesn't mean we can make out on his bed" Blaine said as he pulled away from a hot kiss with Jesse._

"_Blaine please he won't mind do you know how many times I've had to leave because he's brought some one night stand back" Jesse replied before smashing his lips back on to Blaine's._

"_Shit shit Jesse he's unlocking the door" Blaine said before scrambling to his feet dragging Jesse with him._

"_In there quickly" Jesse said pointing to the closet._

_Blaine and Jesse sat uncomfortably for the next hour listening to Sebastian fuck some guy who they probably didn't know. They were relieved when they heard the door slam and knew that Sebastian's 'date' had left._

"_You can come out now guys" Sebastian said with a sarcastic laugh._

"_W-what? How did you know we was in there?" Blaine asked nervously._

"_I could hear the rustling did y__ou two enjoy the free show?" Sebastian asked with a smirk._

_Then he saw it Blaine reached over and picked up the photo which still had tape stuck over the top of it._

"_This is so cute Sebastian." Blaine said as he held out the photo to show Sebastian._

"_Who's the othe__r guy?" Jesse asked._

"_PUT IT BACK NOW" Sebastian shouted before snatching the photo back and taping it back to the inside of the wardrobe._

"_Sorry Bas we didn't know it meant so much to you" Blaine replied apologetically__._

"_Just don't touch it again" Sebastian said his face going red._

"_We won't, were__ gonna leave now" Blaine said as they walked out the door shutting it behind them. The door now muffling the sound of Sebastian sobbing._

"It was the only time we've seen Sebastian get emotional over anything, to think that was only six months ago" Jesse said as they finished re-calling the story to the now sober New Directions and Warblers minus Sebastian.

"Wow" Jeff breathed. "I never could imagine Sebastian being emotionally attached to anything never mind an old photo"

"Yeah you must have meant a lot to him Kurt" Nick continued.

"We were kids it's nothing now just a lot of old memories, he's not the Sebastian I was friends with" Kurt replied.

"Kurt we've known Sebastian two years and we've never seen him cry you've been here a week and he's already broken down to you once, oh shit." Jeff said as he realized what he'd just said.

"What did you just say?" Sebastian asked as he appeared through the common rooms door.

"Nothing" Jeff replied sitting back down next to Nick.

"No actually it wasn't nothing" Jeff said standing back up to face the group. "I saw you in the hallway a few days ago after Kurt's audition and you was crying and arguing with him and then you through him up against the wall I knew something was weird then but I didn't know what" Jeff said.

"It's none of your business what goes on between me and Hummel he shouldn't of came after me and no-one would have gotten hurt" Sebastian spat.

"I think you'll find it is Sebastian we like Kurt and you hurting him no matter what your past isn't right" Jeff replied smiling at Kurt.

"Guys I appreciate this but I can look after myself, but thanks" Kurt said.

"But Kur—" Jeff began.

"You heard him Jeff Hummel can take care of himself" Sebastian said smirking, "But lady I'll happily take care of you if you know what I mean"

Kurt could feel himself blushing. He'd never had a boy talk about him like that even if it was by Sebastian Smythe.

"Your disgusting Sebastian" Kurt spat back.

"He just doesn't know how to keep it in his pants Kurt ignore him" Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry for everyone's virgin ears that I just offended but you guys need to live a little" Sebastian chuckled, his smile widening when he saw the awkward looks everyone was sharing.

"We-were gonna go Kurt" Finn called as he got up.

"Yeah hope you're ok dude" Puck said following after the rest of the new directions and half of the Warblers leaving just Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Jesse, Kurt and Sebastian.

"Look I'm sorry Hummel for the way I've been with you, so how about a trip to Scandals to make up for it?" Sebastian asked a smirk appearing on his face, he had a perfect idea.

"Bas no-" Blaine started.

"Scandals?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh my how are you gay if you haven't even left your house?" Sebastian laughed "It's the gay bar in East Lima"

"Kurt you don't need to go there to be gay just" Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

"Let's go, it could be fun" Kurt replied looking at the rest of the guys.

"Ok" Jeff smiled. "When?" He asked turning to Sebastian.

"Tomorrow night?" Sebastian said still smirking.

"Sure" Kurt and Jeff said in unison. "Be at the gates at seven"

And with that Kurt walked out his head pounding with all the information he'd learnt tonight, plus now he had to worry about going to a gay bar for the first time, what would he wear? What would he do with his hair? Oh god what if someone tried it on with him? Kurt needed to sleep before his thoughts drove him crazy. He opened his door to his and Blaine's dorm kicking off his shoes and collapsing on his bed and drifting into a blissful sleep.

He was awoken the next morning around eight am by a very noisy make out session coming from Blaine's bed. He jolted up quickly looking over to the bed and seeing a half-naked Jesse and Blaine, he gasped catching the attention of the boy's.

"Oh god we are so sorry Kurt" Blaine mumbled his whole face blushing a beetroot red.

"I-its fine" Kurt stuttered. "I'm going to take a shower" He said grabbing some track pants he could lounge around in for the rest of the day before he had to get ready to go out tonight. Then he remembered, tonight he'd be going to scandal with his best gay friends who were all good lucking and then there'd be him sticking out like a sore thumb as usual. He turned on the shower trying not to think about how depressing his looks were. He let the warm water wash over his body, the best thing about a shower was he never knew if it was water on his face or just tears. He shampooed and conditioned his hair before swilling it out, shutting off the water and climbing out the shower grabbing his fluffiest towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He did his usual routine of mouisterising his face, plucking his eyebrows evenly and towel drying his hair, he decided he'd add products and style it later rather than now, before stepping out into the bedroom to see Blaine and Jesse sitting on the chair and desk next to his bed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"We were waiting for you to finish showering" Blaine replied.

"Why?" Kurt asked?

"Because we wanted to make sure you're ok about going tonight, you don't have to you know, we can just tell Bas you're busy" Jesse said.

"Why would we need to do that I want to go, it'll be a new experience" Kurt replied trying to smile.

"But, we're just worried you don't know how Sebastian is when he goes to bars, he goes for one reason and one reason only and the only time he takes other people is for back up when he doesn't get offered a hook up. We just don't want that person to be you" Blaine told him trying not to make it sound like Kurt would ever hook up with anyone.

"I'm a big boy guys I'm sure I can handle Sebastian Smythe, you know I'd never sleep with him anyway I'm not that desperate." Kurt replied getting a little bit flustered at him sleeping with anybody, for he was just a baby penguin with no sexual appeal.

"We know you're not" Blaine started.

"We were just warning you before tonight came, so you know what he's like" Jesse finished.

"Well thanks for the heads up, but I'll be just fine" Kurt said trying to sound re-assuring.

"Well we're heading down for breakfast do you want to come?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yeah why not" Kurt replied grabbing a jacket and heading towards the door.

They all walked in silence, Kurt walking in front whilst Blaine and Jesse trailed behind their fingers laced together. Neither of the three knew what to say to each other, there was still an awkward air lingering between them after last night's overwhelming confessions of Kurt and Sebastian knowing each other from when they were little, both Blaine and Jesse wanted to question Kurt about his and Sebastian's friendship when they were younger but neither could find the words to ask. All three of them walked into the canteen in sync grabbing a tray, a plate of pancakes before sitting at a table with Nick, Jeff and Sebastian.

Sebastian spoke first "so we still on for Scandals tonight? Seven at the gates right?"

Kurt nodded "Yeah that's what we agreed" He said confidently.

"I like your confident side suits you babe makes you more sexy" Sebastian winked causing Kurt to blush before feeling the anger bubble in him.

"Shut it Smythe" He replied before prodding at the pancakes on his plate, he'd lost his appetite.

"Feisty" Sebastian smirked.

"Bas just leave him alone he's obviously not interested" Nick laughed resting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Like I'd want anyone like him" Sebastian sneered gesturing to Kurt.

All of a sudden Kurt felt his heart sink, he thought he'd finally found somewhere safe away from the bullies, away from the horrible taunts about his looks. He began to think he belonged here. Tears begin to spill from his eyes he knew everyone was watching him so he just dropped his head to the table trying to block out the world.

"You really are a horrible human being sometimes Sebastian" He heard Blaine shout at Sebastian.

"Kurt are you okay" Jeff asked resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt pushed off the table wiping his tears from his cheeks before whispering " I'm fine."

"Apologize now Smythe" Jesse hissed.

"No" Sebastian shouted back, "He needs to stop being such a girl and take a joke"

And with that Kurt couldn't take it anymore he heard Dave's voice in the back of his head taunting him with the sneers of him being a girl, He jumped out of his seat tears racing down his cheeks as he ran out of the room as fast as he could ignoring the calls for him to stop.


	8. Chapter 7

~Authors Note~

I'm so so so sorry, like i had two huge exams recently and I was stressing so badly I just had no time to write, plus every time i opened this to start I just never knew what to write, but today I sat down re-read everything I'd wrote and i found the perfect way to go with this story, I've know got the next 3 chapters mapped up and they all should be up by Christmas at the latest, enjoy guys.

Kurt had spent the next half hour in the bathroom with the door locked sobbing to himself hoping nobody would come looking for him, however fifteen minutes ago he'd heard Blaine and Jesse come in and after they'd received no reply from their call of 'Kurt' they'd left again. He decided whilst being in the bathroom he needed to man up and put on a brave face here was a new start and he needed to make it easier for himself so he could get through the year, he stood up and re-applied his moisturiser and fixed his hair before telling himself tonight would be a fresh start he'd go out there and show Sebastian he knew how to have a good time.

He'd spent the time between coming out of the bathroom and leaving to meet the guys at the gates finding his tightest jeans he knew he'd put in the back of his wardrobe no thinking he'd need them before pulling them on and admiring how much they hugged his ass and his long legs before putting on a fitted white shirt and a black leather jacket he'd admittedly stole from the costume department at Mc Kinley. He took one last look in the mirror before he left his dorm and thought he looked so different he didn't look cute or Innocent any more he looked older and dare he say it, kind of attractive.

He strutted, not walked, towards the boys waiting at the gate for him his ass swaying as he walked he felt as if he had found a new lease of confidence and he was projecting it into everything he was doing, instead of feeling nervous or shy about taking a risk or doing something out of his comfort zone he just did it. He watched the as the boys waiting for him at the gates mouths dropped at the sight of him, he smiled to himself feeling happy that he'd pulled the look off.

Sebastian was still searching for his jaw on the floor when Kurt stopped in front of them and said.

"You guys ready to go?" He said with confidence before glancing at Sebastian. "you might want to close your mouth unless you're trying to catch flies." he said with a laugh.

"Shut it Gay face" Sebastian replied as he snapped out of his daze of staring at Kurt.

"Let's just call a taxi?" Blaine suggested.

"I'll drive" Kurt piped in.

"Not drinking?" Jeff questioned.

"No, someone has to make sure we all get back safely" Kurt said slipping back in yo his old self before starting again. "Actually no let's get that taxi" He said putting on a fake smile.

"Brave move princess" Sebastian laughed before they stepped out side the gates and waited for the taxi and driving it to Scandals.

Kurt took in the small bar in front of him as he pulled up in the taxi, it isn't very scandalous he thought to himself. They paid for the taxi and all six of the boys walked towards the bar.

"What can I get you guys?" The man behind the bar said before focusing his attentions on Kurt. "And anything you want gorgeous is on the house" He winked at Kurt.

"Six beers" Sebastian said after clearing his throat to get the bartenders attention and handing over a twenty dollar bill to cover the cost.

"I didn't say I wanted a beer" Kurt moaned to Sebastian.

"You've never drank before princess how do you know what you want?" He laughed.

The bartender caught the end of the scene and a guilty look flashed over his face.

"I'm so sorry" He said cautiously to the boys "If i knew you two were an item I wouldn't of hit on him, sorry if I over stepped" He flashed a nervous smile at the boys before scurrying to the end of the bar to serve another customer. All the boys were in fits of laughter at the horrified looks of the presumed couple in front of them.

"Was he blind?" Sebastian finally snarled out after getting over the shock of what had just happened.

Kurt gulped back a big portion of his beer before heading to the dance floor to get away from the embarrassment back at the bar. He shimmied his way into the middle of dance floor before finding another hot body grinding up against him, in the moment he grinded back to shock of all the boys at the bar. After ten more minutes of dancing with the guy he headed to the bar and ordered another beer and two shots his confidence taking over, he felt free like this no worries just focusing on himself and having a good time.

Sebastian was most definitely not drooling at the Kurt's new found hotness, he just appreciated a guy who had confidence as well as a fine ass. Gosh what had got into him this was Kurt 'Gay Face' Hummel he was fantasising about pounding into his bed. He shook his head clearing all the honest to god disgusting thoughts out before locating the five boys at the bar and heading over to them.

"Kurt it's one am we should really get going we've already missed Dalton curfew by an hour and it's going to take a lot to sneak in now never mind any later" Blaine said trying to convince Kurt to leave the bar.

"Mmph go without me" He mumbled before taking another shot.

Blaine just sighed before walking off with the other three not noticing Sebastian in the proximity.

Two hours later and Kurt was fully bladdered as he tried to get up off his stool at the bar before stumbling to the floor again. Kurt sat on the floor giggling to himself as heard a rough voice say.

"What the hell are you doing Kurt?"

"Mm hey Sebastian, great night" Kurt smiled before falling into a fit of giggles again.

"It's three am Hummel get your fine ass up off that floor and out the exit." He said sternly.

"Don't wanna go, can't get up" Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian without thinking offered out his hand to Kurt who starred at it for a moment before taking it and using the hand as support as he got up off the ground, before stumbling into Sebastian and almost falling back over when suddenly he felt Sebastian's strong wrap around his waist as he steadied his balance and found himself locked in eye contact with Sebastian and in that moment nothing else mattered as they studied each others eyes neither one of them wanting to disrupt this perfect moment by moving or speaking.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Authors Note~  
I know, I know it has been forever but I've been so busy! School just took over my life along with all the coursework and all the exams I've had to do, but here it is the next chapter I'm sorry you had to wait this long for it. But here it is, I'm not going to make any promises about when the next one will be up but hopefully it'll be soon. Please enjoy.**

"Sebastian?" Kurt murmured.

"What Kurt?" Sebastian replied still lost in Kurt's eyes.

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked softly.

Sebastian lent in closing the tiny amount of space between them and pressing his lips on Kurt's the strong taste of different types of alcohol wafting into his mouth. Even though both of them were drunk they knew exactly what they were doing.

Sebastian licked along Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth, Kurt parted his lips slightly allowing Sebastian's tongue to enter as he began to explore the inside of Kurt's mouth.

Then a wave of realisation hit Kurt and he pulled back pushing Sebastian off of him.

"We should go" Sebastian mumbled as he realised what he had also just done.

"Yeah we should" Kurt agreed as he began to try and walk to the front entrance of the bar only tripping over a few times, but this time the strong pair of hands weren't there to catch him, he turned around slightly as he picked himself up off the ground again only to see Sebastian walk past him and head out the exit.

"Sebastian wait" Kurt cried after the leaving boy, but it was too late the boy had gone and now Kurt had to make it home on his own devices, he stood awkwardly outside the bar and found a taxi number in his phone and pressed dial telling the man on the opposite end of the line where he was and where he wanted to go.

The taxi pulled up no less than ten minutes later and Kurt got in leaning his head against the window so he could watch the journey go by. When the taxi pulled up Kurt paid the driver and tried his best to look sober as he crept through Dalton's gates and towards the dorms, fortunately for him it was four am and everyone was asleep so he made it back to his dorm room without waking anyone up along the way. Unfortunately when he opened his dorm room he was met with a very annoyed Blaine seated at the end of his bed, obviously waiting for him to return.

"God Kurt, how wasted are you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pressed a hand to his forehead as Blaine's voice rippled through his head startling what was about to be the beginning of a very heavy hangover. "Please" Kurt sighed. "Don't shout, I feel like my brain is trying to leave my head right now" he replied as he began to take his shoes off.

Blaine just looked at him hopelessly before standing up and walking over to the bathroom cabinet and grabbing a bottle of pills and a glass of water before handing them to Kurt. "Here take these, you're going to need them if you want any chance of waking up in time for school, which by the way is in three hours and right now you are still pretty drunk" He laughed a little before walking back over to his bed and falling on to it going straight back to sleep.

Kurt took the two tablets and gulped down the glass of water before pulling of his shirt and his jeans, so he was just in his boxers, and lays down on the bed slowly falling asleep.

A loud bleeping filled the room as the clock struck seven am, Kurt winced as his head pounded to at the volume of the alarm, he reached over desperately searching for the object on his bedside table before throwing at the wall opposite wincing again at the loud bang it created.

Blaine watched what was happening from the other side of the room trying not to laugh at the now very hung over Kurt, but couldn't help the snickers that escaped his mouth but quickly shut up as Kurt glared at him his eyes poised on him like he wanted him dead.

"I'm not moving out of this bed today" Kurt moaned as he pulled the duvet back over his head the day light blinding him.

"You have to Kurt, you only have yourself to blame for being so ill this morning" Blaine said standing up heading to the bathroom for a shower. As Blaine closed the door there was a knock at the dorm door, Kurt stood up walking to the door duvet still wrapped around him as he opened it to see Jesse and Sebastian stood there in sweats and cotton t-shirts.

"Morning Kurt" Jesse groaned pushing past Kurt with Sebastian into his room.

"Morning" Kurt replied not making eye contact with the tired looking Sebastian.

"What time did you get in last night?" Jesse asked.

"Around four" Kurt groaned lying back down on his bed.

"Well that's earlier than this one" Jesse laughed pointing towards Sebastian who was now sitting on the end of Kurt's bed.

"What?" Kurt said snapping his head up towards Sebastian "but you left before me?" he asked looking really confused.

Sebastian laughed his signature smirk plastered back on his face as he spoke " I may have left before you princess but the difference is you left alone and I did not, some twink too me home and let me give him a good-" Sebastian was cut off by Blaine coming out of the bathroom door.

"I think we've heard enough Seb" Blaine laughed as he pulled on his school shirt glaring at the other three. "Do you guys seriously plan on not going? " He said before directing his glare to his boyfriend who caved immediately.

"Fine, fine I'll go get dressed" Jesse muttered walking out the room ignoring the shout of 'whipped' from Sebastian.

"And that just leaves you two" Blaine said his eyes now focused on the pair of them. "Not going at all?" The question was met with both of them shaking their heads in sync "Fine I'll cover for you two, but just this once, I'll tell the dean you're both ill ok?" And again this was met with the boys nodding their heads in sync as Blaine pulled on his tie and blazer "I'm going now ok? Have a good day and feel better" Blaine opened the door pulling it closed behind him as he left to go to school.

"So you've got me alone again now princess" Sebastian smirked as his eyes met Kurt's from where he was sitting at the end of the bed "this time though can you try and keep yourself to yourself it took a lot of mouth was to get the taste of you out of my mouth." He sniggered as he watched the boys facial expressions rapidly change to bitch mode.

"Listen here Sebastian; last night I was incredibly drunk and had no control over my actions, I kissed you because you were there ok? That was all it was a drunken mistake and I promise you it will never be happening again." He said waiting on the reply from Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned a little closer to Kurt his expression softening and his eyes filled with something that was cockiness "Won't it Kurt?" He whispered his lips only inches away from Kurt's "You don't want to make kissing me a regular thing?" he asked not quite sure what he was expecting the other boy to do or say.

Kurt just stared back at him as his breathe hitched in his throat not knowing how to reply to Sebastian, but before he could he even think of anything to say Sebastian's lips were on his, he was kissing Sebastian again, twice in twenty four hours, so much for not making this a regular thing,


End file.
